Burned my version
by cl0verr
Summary: Heath is dead, Zoey is in the Other world, what will happen? well you'll have to read to find out. Please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**HI :) this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me..**

**DISCLAIMER: i, most unfortuneatly, do not own The House Of Night. If i did i would be super happy.**

**please review, but dont be too mean :)**

_Chapter One: Zoey_

I was awoken to the sound of Heath saying my name, and a few cuss words.

"Zoey! Shit! Wake up, I have heaps to tell you - or show you. Shit!"

"Heath, oh Goddess." And then I broke down, and Heath pulled me into his lap and held me, while I cried my heart out. He rubbed my back and murmured soothing words, trying to comfort me. Soon I settled own enough to ask what he wanted to tell me or show me or whatever.

"Zo, I don't know if you're going to believe me but," He sighed and continued "Kalona is lying to you. Come on I'll show you."

And suddenly I was flying, or gliding is more like it. I could not believe my eyes. It was like flying through time. I saw and heard myself say "Spirit! Come to me!" just as Kalona lifted his hands and snapped Heath's neck. I felt sick, I wanted to vomit. But instead I asked Heath a question I had been wondering about.

"Heath, did it hurt?" I was almost as scared as the answer, as I was of Heaths reaction.

But I didn't need to be because Heath's answer was as normal sounding as if I had just asked the weather instead.

"What? Kalona breaking my neck? Only for, like, a second.

By this time we were standing behind Heath, who was standing behind a wall, keeping to the shadows. And then hit me, we were in Heath's memories, and we were watching what Heath saw before he died. _Oh Goddess_, I thought, _that's why Heath called me to him. _And then I heard Kalona's voice.

"It goes exactly as planned" He was saying. And Neferet answered him.

"I hate the subterfuge! I cannot bear to that you pretend to be something you are not for her." She said.

Heath crept forwards, keeping to the wall. I realized that the sound of the fountain in the park, where Neferet and Kalona were talking, was the only thing that was muffling his footsteps.

"You call it pretense. I call it another point of view," said Kalona

"Which is why you can lie to hr and still seem to be telling the truth," Neferet snapped.

Kalona shrugged. "Zoey wants the truth-so it is the truth that I give her."

"Selectively," Said Neferet

"Of course. But do all mortals, vamyre, human, or fledgling, not select their own truths?"

"_Mortals_. You say that as if you are so far removed from us."

"I am immortal, which makes me different. Even from you, though you Tsi Sgili powers are transforming you into something that is close to immortal."

"Yes, but Zoey isn't anything close to immortal. I still believe we should kill her." I felt angry. So she thinks she could mess with me? But what Kalona said next had the anger turning into sickness.

"You are a bloodthirsty creature." He laughed. "What would you do, cut off her head and impale her as you did the other two who got in your way?" I wanted to be sick. She killed Prof. Nolan. All this time I had thought it was the People of Faith. Actually, I thought it was my mom's husband, the Step Loser. I wonder what she did to Neferet. My internal babble was interrupted by what next came out of Neferet's mouth

"Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't kill her the way I did them. It would be too obvious. She could simply meet with an unfortunate accident when she visits Venice in the next day or so."

I'm sure I was white. I wanted to faint. Or be sick. Or both. But instead of doing either or both of them I continued listening.

"No" It was Kalona who was talking. "We will not have to kill Zoey. Soon she will come to me willingly; I've planted the seeds for that. All I need to do is wait for them to bloom, and then her powers, which are vast, even though she is mortal, will be at my disposal."_ Well_ I thought _that won't be happening now, will it? Not after what I had just heard and seen._

"_Our_ disposal," Neferet corrected him.

One of Kalona's ebony wings reached forwards and caressed the side of Neferet's body, making her lean towards him. "Of course, my Queen" He murmured, and then he kissed her.

All I could hear was the sound of their kissing, me and Heath's breathing and the sound of my own beating heart.

So, naturally, I was surprised when Neferet pulled away from Kalona. "No. You can't make love to Zoey in her dreams," What the hell?! "And then again with your eyes in front of everyone, and expect me to open my body to you. I won't be yours tonight. She is too much between us." She backed away. "I know I am not immortal, nor am I Zoey Redbird, but my powers, too, are vast, and you should remember I killed the last male who tried to claim me and her." Neferet spun around and, with a wave of her hand, she parted the hedge in front of her and stepped through it, leaving Kalona alone in the dim light in the clearing.

"C'mon Zo, time to go." Heath said.

So Once again we were traveling through time its self, which gave me some time to think. So Kalona told Neferet he had made love to me? Well that's a bit of an exaggeration. I mean I had sex with one guy (which I totally regret!) and now everyone thinks I'm a nasty skank. I don't _feel_ like a nasty skank. But anyway, I can't believe she believes him! My internal babble was, once again, interrupted, by us arriving in the meadow where I found Heath fishing.

"See Zo? That's why you have to kill him, or whatever. He is _evil_, Zo." Heath said quietly. I turned to look at him and saw that he was crying. I had only rarely seen Heath cry, except if he hurt himself playing football. So it surprised me when I saw tears streaming down his face.

"Heath?" I walked up to him with a question mark look on my face.

"It's - it's just hard watching it all over again you know? And realizing that I'll never see you or my parents again." He said, and then another wave of tears ran down his face. I was crying too.

I then realized what he was saying was true. That I would never see him again after this. I felt my heart breaking. I would have to tell his parents, knowing that it was all my fault. Oh Goddess. I was crying hard now.

And then I heard Heath gasp and I looked up and, to my surprise, saw we had a visitor. My Goddess, Nyx was shimmering right in front of us, just as she had for Aphrodite and me, a week before. As usual, she was incredibly and breathtakingly beautiful.

"Ah Zoeybird, and Heath. How lovely to see you. Although Zoeybird you should not be in the Otherworld." She smiled serenely at us. I bowed, with my fist over my heart, and Heath did the same. "No, you must return to your friends, where you belong. And Heath, my darling child. Yes, I say child," I think she might have said it to me, or maybe to Heath, because we both wore question mark looks. "Because even though Heath was not Marked as one of my own, I feel as though he is one of my sons. Zoey, you cannot stay here forever. You are needed by your friends, and your Warrior. And you need your Warrior in the days to come as well. I understand that you love Heath and that you don't want to go back and have to face the fact that you will need another Consort in the future. But Heath will always be your Consort, and will always be able to visit you, should you need help, or just company. He will always have a part of your soul. But for now you need to go back." Nyx said.

I turned to Heath and he smiled at me. "Zo, you heard what she said; you can call me anytime you want and I'll come visit you. But you need to go back and defeat Kalona, not just for me either, but for all the vamps and fledglings he'll burn up." He leant down and kissed my forehead and a familiar warm, prickling sensation told me that I had been gifted, again with the tattoos that marked me as the Goddess' eyes and ears on earth. But the weird thing is, is that I already have tattoos on my forehead. Huh, weird.

I kissed Heath on the cheeks and the bowed to my Goddess, who, kissed my forehead as well, but instead of the warm familiar prickling on my forehead, I felt it all over my torso, basically everywhere I already had tattoos. Nyx winked at me and then disappeared. Speaking of, I could feel myself disappearing.

"I love you Heath. I'll talk to you soon." I told him before I was swallowed by the darkness.

Some people might find that the darkness was comforting, but I found it disturbing. I imagined darkness within darkness, shadows within shadows. I imagined red eyes staring at me from the darkness. It scared me and I wanted to know how long it was going to take. I was getting impatient. But apparently it didn't take long at all, because soon I was able to hear things. Not clearly, though. That was when I knew I was going back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Stark_

Oh Goddess, how could I have let this happen to Zoey? My mind was screaming in agony. I was still crying and thinking the truth only made me cry harder. This is all my fault; I should never have left her.

"I didn't see this! Oh Goddess, NO!" Aphrodite sobbed. Darius came up and held her in his lap. I could barely hear Darius over the screaming in my head and the broken sobs of Aphrodite, the Twins, Damien and Jack.

"Stark, you must let go of her. She needs to be taken inside." Darius was saying. I could hear him, barely, but it took a while for the words to soak in. And when they did my mouth spoke, but of its own accord.

"I can't do that. I have to protect her, I can't let her go." My voice broke and I was crying again.

"You can carry her inside," Said Erin. She was crying silently, but steadily. As usual Shaunee finished the sentence for her 'Twin'.

"Yeah, c'mon. We'll all help you. You don't have to do it alone, you know?"

As she said that, I felt the brush of spirit across my soul, and I knew then that Zoey was going to come back. I didn't know how or when but I knew it was going to happen. I then found the strength I needed to protect my Lady. I shook of the Twins as they tried to help me up. "No, it's okay. I've got her." I said as I scooped up Zoey, and, carrying her like a baby, took her to her room.

It didn't take long for us to reach Zoey's room. I didn't see Darius as we walked in, so I assumed that he was talking to someone about what happened. On the way there I tried to think about what my life would be like without Zoey, and it actually caused me physical pain.

I got up on the bed with her and sat against the head board, with her in my lap. I cradled her against my chest, holding her tightly.

Darius walked in then, with a sympathetic look on his face when he saw me on the bed with Zoey.

"I have told Erce about the ah – incident. She has made sure the High Council has been notified." He said. He sat down next to Aphrodite, who snuggled into his arms, and he held her tightly.

_Oh Goddess_, I prayed, _Please let Zoey come back to me._ I wasn't expecting an answer, so it shocked me when I heard the words brush across my mind: _She will be back soon, young Stark, let her recover. But remember, the power of one's feelings can recover, not only destroy._ Wow. My feelings. For Zoey. Well she made me crazy. I love her personality. I love the fact that she listens to other people. She makes me feel whole, and when we're not together I feel empty. I love her hair. I just love her.

I almost forgot everyone was here, and the only thing that reminded me was Darius saying "Stark?". Everyone was looking at me, as if they were expecting an answer.

"Huh?" I said.

Aphrodite sighed, and it sounded long suffering. "Darius said that he needs to go talk to Lenobia, and we all need to either sleep, or in me and the Twins cases, shop. We should all go on about or day as normal, until Zoey gets better." She said, with a sniffle at the end.

"Oh, uh, I think I'll just stay here, if that's okay with you." I said. I needed to tell Zoey my feelings when we were alone.

The all made sounds of approval and filed out of the room. Okay, now I can think._ But remember, the power of one's feelings can recover, not only destroy._ If that means what I think it means, and I'm pretty sure it does, then I have to confess my feelings for Zoey, to Zoey. I sighed. Okay, well here goes.

"Zoey, I love you, so much. You make me feel whole, and when we're not together I feel empty. I love the fact that you listen to people. I love your personality. I love your hair. You have a part of my heart, forever. Even though I have only known you for like, one and a half weeks, I can't imagine my life without you. I am so, so, so sorry about everything. I should never have left you," I was crying. Again. "Goddess, you mean the world to me Zoey. We need you to come back. _I_ need you to come back. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you."

I felt wet spots on my arms, and I looked down to see Zoey crying steadily. I think my mouth was flapping open like a fish. She had all her tattoos back. When she realized that I was gawking at her she looked up, smiled and said: "I love you, too.".

And then I was kissing her. And she was kissing me back. I held her gently. I don't know which one of us broke the kiss. I think we did it at the same time. We were both breathing hard.

And then everyone walking in the room. And stopped like they had hit a brick wall.

"Um…Hi guys." She said into the increasingly weird and awkward silence. I say weird because everyone's eyes were swiveling between us like it was a tennis rally. And I say awkward because everyone's mouth, and I do mean everyone's (even Darius) mouth, was flapping open and closed.

Aphrodite was the first one to thaw. She moved so quickly that, in a second, she was on the bed, punching every inch of Zoey she could reach, also getting me a few times.

"ZOEY REDBIRD! Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!" she screeched. She enunciated each word with a punch, and it wasn't until Darius overcame his shock, that he pulled her off of us, and held her in his lap, while she cried and gave us dirty looks.

Then there was a squeak, and a thump. Jack had fainted. Everyone crowded around Jack, apart from Zoey and I. I looked at her the same time she looked at me. We grinned at each other and I kissed her head. She snuggled deeper into my arms.

"I love you" She whispered. And then Aphrodite ruined it by saying "Stop flirting! Goddess."

After everything died down, and everyone had let Zoey breathe, she told us what happened.

"Well, Kalona lied." She said. As if we didn't know that. I kept my mouth shut, though, Zoey had just came back and she didn't need that shit from me. But Aphrodite voiced my opinion for me.

"No shit, Z? Not to be disrespectful, but we told you that." She said.

"Are you going to let me tell you what happened, or not?" she asked

Aphrodite muttered something that I didn't quite catch, and Zoey continued on with her story.

"Anyway, as I was saying, He lied about everything. And Neferet killed Prof. Nolan and Loren, because they 'got in her way'" she said. She made little air quotes around the 'Got in her way' part. I wondered, not for the first time, what Zoey had with Loren Blake, Vamyre Poet Laureate. Whenever she mentions him she gets all uncomfortable. I hope it wasn't what I thought it was. And judging by the look on everyone's face, I guessed that it was bad.

"So that's why, Kalona killed Heath." She paused for a few seconds. The emotions through the bond told me that she was upset. Very upset. She continued. "Because he overheard Kalona and Neferet's conversation. Kalona said that soon I would come to him willingly. But after everything he has put me through I'm not going to let that happen though." She said, and I was proud of her.

***

After everyone left for their own rooms, I was able to actually able to talk to Zoey. We were lying in bed, and Zoey was curled up on my side with her head resting on my chest. I was stroking her hair.

"Zoey, you know I meant everything I said before, right?" I asked her. She shifted her position so that she was looking into my eyes.

"Of course. And you know that I meant everything I said before?"

"With all of my heart." And I did.

We laid in a comfortable silence for a while.

"You know, you scared me back there." I said

"I scared myself, too" She said. And she sounded it too. I held her tightly against me, and instantly she started to relax.

"I thought I had lost you forever." I said. " I tried to imagine my life without you, and I hurt… so, so much. It actually caused me physical pain." I said.

"I could never leave my Warrior… Stark, I'm so sorry about what I said before, about you and Becca. I shouldn't have said it. It was stupid and wrong. I know you have changed, which makes it even worse that I said it because I was the reason you changed," She broke off then, looking embarrassed. "Well, at least I think I was the reason you changed." She was red in the face now.

I pulled her chin up so that she could look at me in the eyes. "Zoey. How can you doubt that?" I asked, truly shocked that she didn't know for sure.

"I – I…" she stammered.

"Zoey, I love you more than anything. Of course you're the reason I changed. I thought you knew that." I said.

And suddenly, she was crying. Tears formed in her eyes and leaked over, streaming down towards her ears, because she was lying down. The tears landed on my chest.

"Hey – don't cry." I said. And I sat up, and cradled her in my lap, rubbing circles on her back. I rocked her while she cried silently, but steadily. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just glad you're my Warrior." She said. And then I was kissing her. The kiss exploded in my mouth, and a liquid desire ran through my body, warming up the top of my head to the tips of my toes. And then I realized what was going on. Zoey's lip was bleeding. I pulled away, gasping.

"Zoey!" I said.

"What? You were the one who made it start bleeding." She said.

"I told you I wasn't going to drink from you." I said.

She looked upset again. "Sorry," She said. "Let's just go to sleep, okay?"

"Zoey," I said. She had her head turned away from me so I tugged on her shoulder, so she would face me. "I've told you. We _will_ do it. Just not now, okay? Not with Kalona and Neferet so close. _I don't want to lose you again._" I said.

"Yeah, I know, I know. But I still want you to do it." She said. There was an age old sadness in her eyes. "Please? Just this once.?" She asked. There was a hopelessness in her voice and face that broke me.

"Ugh. Fine. Only this once." I reluctantly agreed.

She looked so surprised. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Sadly, yes." I said. But I wasn't sad. I was excited. And annoyed, at myself, for giving in.

She got into a better position. Once comfortable, she tiled her neck back, giving me a clear view of her jangular. I bent down and bit her. There was a gasp of pain from her, before the pleasure kicked in. The taste exploded in my mouth I moaned in desire. Zoey held herself closer to me. She lifted my hand, which was near her lower back, and guided it up her shirt, to cup her boob, which was bare except her bra. She moaned in pure desire. What made it every bit better was that I could feel _everything_ she was feeling. Zoey's blood made warmth slam in – _Zoey's blood._ I pulled back, and stopped sucking. I was still holding her tightly, and still had my hand up her shirt.

"Wow." Said Zoey, who was gasping for breath.

"Yeah." I said, in total agreement. "But we can't do it again. Not after Neferet and Kalona are gone." I said.

"I know… Thank you." She said.

"It was my pleasure. Literally." I said, and pulled her down with me as I lied down. I had almost forgotten about the Loren Blake thing. I didn't know how she was going to take it, but I had to ask.

"Zoey?" I asked, timidly.

"Yeah?"

I blew out a big breath and rushed on. "What happened with you and Loren Blake?".

I felt her stiffen at my side. She took a few deep breaths and answered me with a question.

"You know how when you first came, my friends were being horrible to me?"

"Yeah" I said.

"Well that was because I didn't tell them about Stevie Rae, or Loren. At the time, like a few days before you came, I was dating Erik. And Loren he," She was crying again. There were a lot of tears going on tonight. "He made me think that he loved me." She gave a harsh laugh. "Actually, Neferet made him, make me think that he loved me. Anyway I was sneaking around with him, and then the night Erik became a vamp, I was really upset, and I was stupid enough to have sex with Loren. And, of course Neferet, the puppeteer that she is, made sure Erik walked in on us. And so when Aphrodite found me crying under the tree, she got everyone together, and not knowing, she brought Erik along too. Basically he called me a slut to my face, and announced to everyone that I was going around behind his back and having sex with Loren Blake. And, because I have such great luck," She added sarcastically, "Stevie Rae decided to pop through the trap door, right at that moment. So adding the 'Stevie Rae is alive and Zoey didn't tell us' disaster to the 'Zoey was sneaking around with Loren Blake' bomb and we have a very pissed off group of people." She finished.

_Whoa. That's a lot to take in,_ I thought. We sat in silence for a bit, while I thought.

"Stark, say something, please." She begged me.

"So, you're not a virgin?" I asked. Yep, really intelligent question.

"No…I thought you would've hated me." She said.

I laughed, long and loud. I think she was a bit freaked out by it, to be honest. "Zoey," I said, still chuckling. "You really don't get how much I love you, do you?" I asked.

"Stark, are you... A virgin, I mean?" She asked, nervous.

"Yes. Whenever I was with a girl, it just didn't feel right, you know?" I asked. "I think Nyx was telling me to wait for you." I said, with a little smile.

"I wish she had told me to wait," She said. "If I had known I was going to meet you, I would have waited a thousand years." She said quietly. She silently started to cry. Again.

"Hey, you can't change anything now. What's done is done. It's what makes you who you are today. It's what makes you the girl I'm in love with." I said sweetly.

"But I still wish you were my first." She said.

"So do I, but like I said, we can't change anything." I said

"Oh, and by the way, I love you too. She said.

***

I woke up the next day spooning Zoey, with my arms around her waist. I lied there content for a while. Zoey woke up about half an hour after I did. She sighed and snuggled deeper into my arms.

"Hmm, morning sleepy head." I said

"Morning. What's the time?" She asked

"Nine forty five. Shall we shower and then get something to eat?" I asked

"Sure… You wanna wash my back?" She asked

"What do you think? Of course I do." I said, jokingly.

"Cool. C'mon." She said. Oh Goddess. _She is serious._

"Are you serious?"

"Yes… I don't want to be alone."

"Oh… Well, okay, but only cause you asked nicely." I said jokingly, and I flashed her favorite cocky grin.

"Okay."

So we went into the bathroom. I had just started to undress, when I thought of something.

"Z, do you have tattoos on your body? Like where they used to be?" I asked

"Um… Yeah. And what do you mean 'Used to be'?" she asked.

"Well, um, your tattoos kind of disappeared when you were…Um, not with us." I said. I wasn't sure how she was going to react.

"_Oh…_" She said, as understanding became clear on her face.

"What?" I asked, apprehensive.

"When I was in the other world, before I left, Heath and Nyx both kissed me on the forehead. When Heath kissed me, I felt a tingling on my forehead,, but when Nyx kissed my forehead, I felt the tingling all over my torso. You want to look at them?" She asked.

"Sure. I'd always like to see you – I mean them." I said. The last bit was a joke, but I totally would like to see her.

Zoey came and stood in front of me. She was completely naked. Her tattoos were beautiful. I had only seen them once before. I reached out to touch them. "Do you mind?" I asked. She shook her head.

I stroked them. The ones on her stomach, the ones along the scar, which was still really red, the ones down her arms. I bend my head and softly kissed the one above her scar. She kissed the part of my neck that was facing her. She ran her hands along my bear chest making my shiver with desire. She trailed them down to my boxers, and pulled them down. I was kissing her mouth now. We both stood there naked, and sucking face. I cupped her butt, and she moved my hand up to her boob. I pulled away, and asked her "Are you sure?" And she nodded her head. There was no going back now. I took her into the bedroom, and laid her down on the bed, and lowered myself down, trying not to put any of my weight on her. She pulled me closer.


	3. authors note

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED... LOVE YOU ALL 3 


	4. AN: MUST READ!

Hey guys! i am So sorry for not updating is a while :s Forgive me? :)

ATM I'm reading... BURNED! ( thanks to my AWESOME bestie for getting it for me for my birthday3 )  
At first, i couldn't get into it, but now i cant put it down! Ill tell you guys one thing though,  
its a lot different than i expected, and so far, there inst a lot of Stark&Zoey love (N)

Also, i didnt really like how chapter 3 was set out, and it had some pretty bad grammar/spelling mistakes, so this is just a better version. ALSO, I had a HUGE brainwave, so i changed the ending of that chappie :)  
BUT, on with the story :)

Chloe xx 


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Zoey Stark and i lied in bed for a while. WOW What the heck? where did that come from?  
Zoey?  
Stark?  
Crap! Stark is in my head.  
I'm in your head? You're in my head! Oh goddess. I didn't think this would actually happen.  
What? What happened Well, when a warrior and his Lady have sex, they can hear each others thoughts. He sounded apprehensive.  
I was speechless. Or thoughtless more like it. I didn't even know that was possible. Well i suppose, i mean if someone can read emotions, i suppose they would be able to read pointless babble was interrupted by Stark.

"Zoey can you please say something?" It surprised me that he spoke it. It shouldn't have though.

I said the first thing I thought of, so naturally I sounded like an idiot. "Did you hear any of that?"

He laughed. "Yes, now i know what goes on inside your head, when your not listening." He chuckled to him self.

"So will you be able to hear everything?" I asked. This could be very embarrassing.

"You're telling me? Ill never be able to perv on you with out you knowing." He flashed my favorite cocky smile.  
"But i think you can keep somethings to yourself." He said, which made me feel better.

"Cool." I said. And then i thought about how all this happened. It was one of the best moments of my life.

"Me too." Stark said. And smiled then he asked, "So what now?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well..." He looked embarrassed. "Am i your, you know, boy friend now?" He asked.

Was that what he was getting at?

"Well, only if you want to." I said.

"Well, i want to." He said, with a little blush.

"So, your my boyfriend, and my Warrior. Awesome combination." I said.  
YAY! Zoey is my girlfriend. I started to laugh.

"You heard that didn't you?" He asked.

"Yep, all of it." I said.

"Well i think we should have our first kiss. As a couple." It made my stomach flutter to hear him say that.

"I think we should, too." I said, before he pulled me up with him, and he kissed me. The kiss was so sweet, and soft that it took my breathe away.

We kissed for what seemed like ages. Eventually we broke apart, gasping for breath.

"I love you, Zoey Redbird. Forever." He said.

And suddenly, with out a warning, i realized his love is the best sound i had ever heard.  
"I love you, too." I said.

"Same." he said. I looked at him, a question mark look on my face.

"Your love is the best sound i have ever heard." He said, with a smile.

I smiled back. Every time he smiled, i smiled. It was like it was contagious.

"I don't get what you like about me though. Like, i know i had the hottest body, but still." He said.

"You just get me, you know? When you first came to Tulsa, I just got you. I don't know how to explain it." I said, struggling for words.  
"I know. That's how i felt. I knew i loved you the minute I saw you, the beautiful girl sitting and stroking her physco cat."he chuckled

I couldn't say anything, because there was a huge lump in my throat. Thank you, I thought.

"You're welcome." he said.  
"I think I always knew I loved you, but when you first came to Tulsa I was a mess." I said, when the lump in my throat had cleared.  
"I love you James Stark." I said

"I love you Zoey Redbird."  
"C'mon we have to go down to breakfast."I said.  
"Yeah, lets go." He said

Stark and I walked into the dining hall, hand in hand. Aphrodite was looking at us weirdly.  
Don't worry about her. It was still surprising it hear Stark's vocie in my mind.  
"Hey guys," I said when we had reached the table.  
"Hi." the gang chorused back.  
"Ohmygoddess Jack are they blueberry pancakes?" I asked when i looked down at his plate.  
You and your pancakes. I saw Aphrodite roll her eyes at me.  
"Don't think I didn't see that, Aphrodite." I said.  
"Yep, and they even have choc-chip ones." Replied Jack.  
"Cool," I said as Stark and i sat down.  
Aphrodite can be a bitch sometimes, thought Stark.  
I know.  
"What was that Zoey?" Aphrodite asked.  
SHIT! She knows, you must have said it out loud, Thought Stark.  
"Oh erm, nothing." I said.  
Breakfast continued normally, apart from me and Stark sneaking looks at us. Aphrodite caught us out and mouthed busted to me.  
I felt my face get really hot, and Damien thought i had started to choke, asked if i was okay before thumping me on the back.  
"Yeah, Zoey, you really should chew your food." She said, smirking. That earned her a death stare from me, but i don't think she was all that fussed, she was having a great time.  
After breakfast she pulled Stark and i aside.  
"I know what you did." She said, not bothering to beat around the bush.  
I felt my face get hot, but Stark kept his cool and asked, "And what was that?"  
"Oh please. Do you think im an idiot? You two have had sex." She said.  
Crap!, Came from me.  
Ah hell, came from stark.  
Aphrodite continued. "And i know what happens when a Warrior and his Lady have sex: they can hear each others thoughts. Our little Zoey proved that at the table when she let slip. Just because the others are morons, doesn't mean I am." She finished.  
"Okay that may be true, but how did you know that?" I asked.  
"Goddess, Zoey, just because you didn't read the Fledgling Handbook, doesn't mean the rest of us didn't. I really hate to sound like Queen Damien, but you really should read more." She said.  
She has a point you know? you really should read more. And i like it when a girl shows she has brains. It's sexy.  
Shut up, I thought as I rolled my eyes at Stark.  
"What?" Aphrodite asked. She looked quite worried.  
"Stark said that i should be more like him and read more, and - " No way was i going to say anything else. "Never mind."  
She raised her eye brows and then walk off, to find Darius i suppose.  
She is a weirdo... so what are we going to do today.  
do you want to bum around, I can't be bothered doing anything? I asked.  
"Zoey, we all agreed that we should meet, in about an hour, to discuss what we are going to do." Darius called to us.  
Or we could have a meeting with the others, Stark suggested sarcastically. 


	6. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own House of Night, nor will I ever. Also, i got Aphrodite's "idea" from Mean Girls, I DO NOT own those idea's either.

Sorry if its a bit OOC :)

Chapter Four: Aphrodite After breakfast, Darius and I went back to our room. We put on a DVD, but we both knew that we wouldn't end up watching it.  
As the opening credits of Mean Girls came on, I snuggled into Darius' chest. I think I might have fallen asleep, because the next thing I can remember, is when Janice is showing Cady and Damien how to take out Regina George. And that's when it hit me!  
If we can take all the things away from Kalona, that make him immortal, then he will become mortal! I had a gut feeling that what i was going to do was right.  
"What are you thinking?" Darius asked.  
"I think I have a plan, and if I do say so myself, i think it's pretty good." I said.  
"Well, come on, we have to go to Zoey's room now anyway, so you can tell everyone there." He said.

When everyone had settled down, and was comfortable, I stood up, and started telling them about my plan.  
"Okay, so we have all watched Mean Girls,right?" I asked, just to be clear.  
"Ohmygoddess, I LOVE Rachael Mcadams!" Jack said. He was so gay, it was adorable, but I would never say that out loud.  
"Agreed...So, in Mean Girls Janice has this plan to "cut off Regina's assets". So that's what we do to Kalona. So we cut off Kalona's assets, and, with luck, it will make him a mortal, and he will be able to be killed." I said, with more confidence that i felt. Believe in your actions, and they won't go wrong. The goddess' voice floated through my mind, and I gasped.  
"What?" Asked Zoey.  
"Nyx, she just talked to me." I said.  
"Well, what did she say?" Said Stark exasperatedly.  
I repeated the words that Nyx had said.  
"Well that's defiantly a good sign." Said Damien.  
"I agree, it means that we are on the right path, and that we should keep going." Said Darius.  
"That sounds about right to me. What about you, Twin?" Said Erin.  
"It sounds more right than 50% off Marc Jacob's shoes." Said Shaunee. "By the way; Those sales start in a few weeks."  
"Yeah, guys that's great, but what are Kalona's assets?" asked Damien.  
"Well, he wouldn't be here, if it weren't for Neferet. So we cut her off, and..." Stark said, trailing off at the sound of the impossible.  
Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Erce came in, smiling.  
"Zoey, it is good to see you well again." She said. She then looked at all of us, "The High Council would like to see you all, in 10 minutes. I shall see you soon," She said, and then left, closing the door with a light thud.  



	7. AN: seriously, READ IT!

WOW! I just finished Burned! and let me tell you: IT WAS AWESOME! I'm not giving anything away, but ill say this: What I said before about it, I take back. Send me a P.M if you have read it :) 


End file.
